Forbidden
by Phoenix Belfalas
Summary: ‘You sin terribly, the mellyrn trees whisper at me, their voices hissing, silken, in the cold wind. You yearn for a forbidden passion, elf. Forbidden, forbidden… they jeer.’ Warning - slash, incest.


Title – Forbidden

Authoress – Phoenix Tears

Summary – '_You sin terribly,_ the mellyrn trees whisper at me, their voices hissing, silken, in the cold wind. _You yearn for a forbidden passion, elf_._ Forbidden, forbidden…_ they jeer.'

Authoress' Note – All Elvish used is Quenyan, as is to my knowledge. If anything is used incorrectly, please leave a review specifying which part, and I shall try as soon as possible to correct it. Thank you! And, yes, I know that Lórien elves speak Sindarin, but what the heck. I make Legolas speak Quenya and he's a Mirkwood elf. 

Rating – F

Warning – Slash, incest. Don't like – don't read. Quite angsty.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, except for this plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien.

Feedback – Of course, as for every writer, questions, thoughts, and constructive criticism are all greatly appreciated. Thank you, and enjoy.

Violet eyes – strange for our race – framed with dusky golden lashes, streaked with inky lights, are what I see at night.

Sun-kissed hair – honeyed and golden – splayed over firm shoulder blades, fluttering in the wind like a silken banner, are what I feel at night.

And your skin – musky and sweaty and smelling of pine – and your lips – pink from brutal, passionate kisses and wet with glistening saliva – are what I taste at night.

When I wake up, it is all gone.

Every day I watch in agony as you, my youngest sibling, happily go off to scout with the other elven warriors.

Every day I watch as you risk your life to protect our borders, our people, and worry if you will, one day, be injured or killed or harmed in any way.

Every day my heart hurts as if an Orc has thrust in a poisonous sword and twisted it – sharply, menacingly – and all because of you.

Because you are my brother, and what I have for you is forbidden.

_Melethron, melamin, el-amin_, I whisper into the darkness of night, where only the maiden _Isil_ of the moon can look down and frown sadly at me, her dazzling white face bright and sparkling with the love I feel for you.

_You sin terribly,_ the mellyrn trees whisper at me, their voices hissing, silken, in the cold wind. _You yearn for a forbidden passion, elf_._ Forbidden, forbidden…_ they jeer.

_Amin irmea lle, amin merna lle, amin anta lle,_ I cry into my head as my long, slender hands – callused from years of handling the bow – wrap around my erection, teasing it until I find breathless, ecstatic release.

All the while, I imagine it is _your_ hand that touches me.

I desire you, I want you, I need you.

But it is much more than that, I fear.

_Amin mela lle_, for I love you, _coramin_.

_Come, brother, let us go and practice swordsmanship in the forest!_ you say happily.

Oh, _melisseamin_, how can I think of wrestling with you on the ground, staring at your every move with concentration, letting the scent of your sweat and flesh overcome me, and keep my mental state intact?

It makes me ache only imagining it.

_Nay, I am busy now, little brother. Go and find Legolas or Aragorn; they are visiting here in the Golden Wood. I am sure they would be happy to appease you._

_ But, Orophin! It's much more fun fighting with you. Anyway, Legolas and Aragorn are always too busy with each other to notice me._

Legolas and Aragorn?

I had never noticed.

Perhaps I was too busy thinking, looking, dreaming about you.

_Then go and find Haldir._

_ Haldir is on patrol duty._

_ By Elbereth, just go find someone _else_, Rúmil!_

Your impossibly purple eyes widen, gleaming with surprise and disappointment and hurt, sun-kissed lashes catching the sun's glint beautifully. Oh, but Rúmil, if only you knew what looking at you does to me.

I have never yelled at you this way before, have I?

You run off, sword forgotten on the ground, and meld into the trees of Lórien.

_Rúmil? Rúmil, where are you?_

No sound. But that is no wonder; elves make no sound regardless.

_I'm sorry, Rúmil, I hadn't meant to lash out at you like that. It's just – _and here I hesitate _– I've been feeling unwell these past few days. During the day I often find myself distracted. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Rúmil. Come out, please._

A slight sound, and a figure launches itself at me.

Oh, Rúmil.

You hug me fiercely, long, ivory pale fingers gripping my back harshly. 

_Orophin, don't do that again. You sounded so _angry_ with me, just then._

_ Amin hiraetha, my brother._ I'm so, so sorry.

_ Orophin?_

Innocent, large violet eyes look up at me. Suddenly, you tilt your head up towards mine, and kiss me. You kiss me; your lips touching mine, brushing over mine in a gentle dance of love, tongue flicking out experimentally.

Valar help me.

_Ai, Orophin, melethron! Karnela amin, amin lava, melamin._

I never thought I would hear those sinful words from your lips – Make love, I yield, my love.

_Patience, lirimaer. Lle sinta amin?_

_ Amin sinta_. I trust you.

At night, I am enveloped in a sweet, tight cocoon of innocence and passion, and I feel your body pliant and willing beneath mine, sweaty and flushed.

I see your violet eyes – darkened with lust, with love, with passion, I feel your hands – twisting themselves in the long strands of my hair, I taste your lips – fresh with the taste of _miruvor_ and saltiness and reddened from loving, fervent kisses.

When I wake up, I see you beside me, and smile.

You are no longer forbidden.

Authoress' Note: Ah! Finally, a fic that starts out angsty but doesn't end unhappily… Unlike my other two fics, Fading and Dying, Forbidden ends quite merrily. *smiles indulgently* Hee. Does anyone have any particular requests for a pairing of slash? Please refrain from including Gimli in it, I _really_ can't see him in a relationship with any person on Middle Earth that I can imagine… If I like the pairing, perhaps I'll write a fic on it. ^________^;;

_Hantalë, ar tenna enomentiëlva, namárië._

Thank you, and until we meet again, farewell.

Translations, as requested (though I do not find them necessary, as most of the Elvish phrases are followed by their English counterparts):

_Melethron _– love / lover (male)

_Melamin _– my love

_El-amin _– my star

_Amin irmea lle _– I desire you

_Amin merna lle _– I want you

_Amin anta lle _– I need you

_Amin mela lle_– I love you

_Coramin _– my heart

_Melisseamin _­– my lover

_Amin hiraetha _– I am sorry

_Karnela amin _– Make lover

_Amin lava_ – I yield

_Lirimaer_ – lovely one

_Lle sinta amin_ – Do you trust me?

_Amin sinta_ – I trust you


End file.
